Zack Taylor
'Zack Taylor '''is a main character in the Ultimate Power Rangers continuity, appearing in several different series. In 2001, Zack became the Black Mammoth Ranger in Battle Task Force Power Rangers. History 2001 During DoraTitan's attack on Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district of Angel Grove, California, Zack saved his teammate and leader, Jason Scott by arriving on the scene in time to kick DoraTitan's chain blade out of the way before it could behead Jason. Zack asked Jason if he was having trouble standing, smiling, and offering a hand to help Jason up. However, Jason, who had met Zack the week prior, was already tired of Zack's cockiness, and stood under his own power. Three other teenagers arrived on the scene at this point, Zack and Jason's teammates--Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Trini Kwan--and they all regrouped behind Jason. DoraTitan swung its black back into its hand and asked Jason if he really thought his friends would be able to help him, as they were all nothing compared to it. Zack and his teammates then readied their Dino Bucklers and transformed into the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. (BTFPR: #1) At Hulman Park in Angel Grove North, Zack waited for Jason along with Kimberly, Billy, and Trini. Zack said that he didn't know why they had to wait there, however, and felt that they were just wasting their time. Kimberly reminded him that Jason had wanted them to wait, and so they would wait. Zack questioned Kimberly about her relationship with Jason, but Kimberly assured him that it was nothing like what he ws thinking. Zack didn't believe that claim, calling it "bull," adding that he had seent he way Jason looks at Kimberly, and noting that he is always pretty protective of her. Kimberly shook her head and said that Jason had told her that he thinks of her like a sister. Zack didn't believe that, as they hadn't even known each other that long. Kimberly shrugged and said that she didn't mind, and Zack smiled mischievously and said that he was sure that she didn't. Soon, the wind suddenly howled around the group, kicked up dirt, and even blew people in the park off of their feet. THe wind storm also knocked the globe sculpture in the center of the park off of its base and sent it smashing through a nearby building's windows. Zack and his three teammates gathered together as a bolt of green lightning struck the ground nearby and exploded with massive bursts of sparks that sent people scattering away for cover. Dragon Ranger them shimmered into view and stalked towards the teens. Zack snapped into a fighting stance and cried, "You again!" Dragon Ranger summoned a Dragon's Fang attack, and formed a green energy sphere between his hands and hurled it towards the Ranger teens. The teens dove aside to miss the blast, but the shockwave of its explosion hurled them across the walkway. Trini realized that they couldn't fight Dragon Ranger in their civilian forms and that they would need to transform. Zack and the other three teens rose to their feet and armed their Dino Bucklers, and transformed into their armor. (BTFPR: #2) Following the Rangers' battle with Dragon Ranger, the five teens gathered in Professor Koji's apartment, where Maya Koji tended to their wounds. Zack complained that he thought that their armor was supposed to protect them, as Maya wrapped a bandage around his arm. He added that, "A hell of a job it's done so far." Billy told him that they were not invulnerable, and Zack stated that they should be. Trini sighed and said that she didn't think that it was safe to stay there much longer, as Bandora might expect to find them all there. Maya assured her that they wouldn't stay for long, and walked over to Professor Koji's computer and pulled up a .jpeg file, which showed a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove. Kimberly asked her what the map was, and Maya said that her grandfather gave the map to her, "before he..." Her voice trailed off, and Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and apologized. Maya's younger adoptive brother, Simon Kaden, asked where the map led to, and Jason replied that there was only one way to find out. (BTFPR: #2) Powers, Equipment and Abilities * As Mammoth Ranger ** Mammoth Breaker *** ''Power Crusher: ** Mammoth Dinozord * As Ninja Black Personality It was stated that Zack was by far the most hyper of the Battle Task Force Power Rangers, and that he was always on the move and needed to have something to do to keep himself busy. (BTFPR: #2) Relationships Kimberly Hart In early 2001, shortly after they became Power Rangers, Zack displayed jealousy about Kimberly Hart's relationship with Jason Scott, but Kimberly assured him that it was "nothing like what" he was thinking. Zack didn't believe her, having noticed the way Jason looks at her, and that he was always pretty protective of her. Kimberly claimed that Jason had told her that he thinks of her like a sister, but Zack didn't believe this, either, as they hadn't even known each other that long. Despite this, it was obvious, at least to Billy Cranston, that Zack and Kimberly had begun flirting with each other. (BTFPR: #2) Notes/Trivia *Zack was born in 1985.